The Other Moon Child
by Rusty14
Summary: What if there was another Princess of the Moon Kingdom, twin sister of Princess Serenity? Sailene Kururugi famous singer transfers to Serena's hometown and school, Luna & Artemis seem to want to keep her away from Serena, but when a new evil arises they meet another Scout what will happen than? And can they unravel the mystery between the twin princesses and their mother? R
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: DON'T OWN, only my OC's. But hope I do good :3 This is a non-beta story**

**Sailene's main description: long blonde hair usually in a braid, bright crystal blue eyes, bangs on either side of her face that go to her chin, a silver ribbon wrapped up in the right bang. She wears a double crescent moon facing opposite ways )(, earrings(1), ring on her right ring finger (2), shoulder-less long-sleeved white shirt that clings to her hips., denim skirt that is above her knees, with knee-high black & white sneakers.**

**(1)- thumbs2 .ebaystatic m/mRU65d71oJu **

**(2)- ecx. images-amazon. **

* * *

Chapter One

"Sailene run!" A male's voice shouted out to the teenager who was dressed in a silver should-less dress that flowed out way past her feet with a long blonde braid over her left shoulder, turning around she gasped as the man grabbed her wrist and ran the same way he was originally going.

"Damon what's going on?!" Sailene shouted as she was being pulled away from the negative energy she felt.

"We have to warn the others!" Damon shouted back over his own shoulder. Sailene narrowed her eyes.

"They tried to have you killed!" Sailene shouted to her husband who stopped before the guard less gates, that surprised them both.

"They're still your family, don't you want them protected, warned?" Damon asked her placing his forehead against her own. "Your special Sailene instead of the regular crescent your born with two and the necklace that a queen should have but you have it. You mean everything to your people, to your family." He paused.

"But you mean more to me than anything else Damon please-" the sudden ground shaking cut her off.

"W-what?" Damon fought to keep his balance like Sailene.

"They're already here" Sailene shouted quickly taking refuge in the palace.

Damon quickly wrapped his arms around Sailene who shuddered as she heard screams from inside the court as the monsters roared.

-Howl- a calling howl caught their attention.

"Yue!" Sailene shouted quickly going to find her companions. Hearing screeches above her she saw Tune leading her to Yue and hopefully Crescent.

"Sai!" a female shouted caught the young Princess' ears and attention instantly.

"Yue!" Running to the very large she-wolf who had a surprise on her back, Crescent who smiled. While looking like Luna, Crescent was slightly larger and had a pitch black fur and deep red eyes.

"Sai!" Crescent leapt to the princess who nuzzled her.

"Your all okay" Sailene smiled as they turned to her and nodded. Sailene gasped, "Damon!" All four raced off to find the man who was trying to fight against the monsters. Tune flew at the creature and used her talons to attack helping the man.

But the help didn't last long when one struck one of Tune's wings.

"Tune!" They all shouted.

Sailene barley had enough time to summon her spear as a defense for not getting killed. The more they were surrounded it was getting harder to knock them away. Knowing that they might not make it out alive Sailene quickly thrusted the spear into the air warding the evil off for a short period.

"Ancient times of the moon,

Hear my cry.

Evil that haunts my home,

Dispense, but allow me and my loved ones,

To meet in another life time." Sailene chanted as an odd white light pulsed from the spear and through the moon taking her and four other souls out of the battle and into the night sky.

* * *

Waking up to see a black furry face and a large body laying curled up with its head on the front of her hip **(my dog sleeps like that on me.)**

"Sai mom says it's time to get up" A boy about 17 opened the door. Causing the canine and cat to wake up. "Come guys gotta go outside?" He asked the animals who bolted out the door to wait for them, he chuckled "morning sis."

"Morning bro" Sailene mumbled still half asleep. Getting up she got dressed in a new school uniform. _'New school, new life.'_

Walking out her room leaving the door open as she past her younger brother and sister's room she opened it turning the black light on waking them up. "Come on pups' time to get up" she called to the twins who waved with one arm each.

Sailene chuckled as she closed the door and walked downstairs passing some helpers who happily greeted each other.

"Sailene, how are you this morning did you have those same dreams again?" A maid asked as she walked carrying a small toddler in her arms.

"Yea and Sabri I don't get it, I mean ever since I was ten I've been getting those dreams" Sailene said as she held the door open for the woman.

"Well you, Yue and Crescent have been busy trying to protect everyone, you've been singing very well and a lot recently." The maid stated placing the toddler in her high chair.

"Yeah and there's another concert coming up" Sailene said smiling as she fed the small child.

"I'm sure you'll do great just always stay calm" Sabri said as she rubbed Sailene's shoulders.

"Sai you have school in fifteen." A man quickly came in also bringing in a German Shepherd.

"Hey boy" Sailene hugged the large dog's head. "Okay thanks James" the driver nodded and left.

"Max are the twins up yet?" Sailene asked her older brother who shrugged.

"How should I know?" He snapped at her sitting down as a maid gave him his breakfast.

"I was just asking okay?" She snapped back at him.

"Alright, alright sorry and yes they are" he smiled to her.

Sailene just rolled her eyes as she looked to the clock, instantly shooting up, "shit I gotta go!" Max almost spit his water out laughing at Sailene's shout.

"Language my child, please don't allow what happened to Beth and Seth to happen to Terry." A woman about her early-mid 40's came down with two look alike kids behind her.

"I know, I know!" Sailene finished putting her hair in a long braid. Max placed a piece of bread of toast in her mouth as she placed rollerblades on and grabbed her bag from Beth as Seth opened the door, "bye guy, and see you later!" Sailene had learned a route to school beforehand.

"She's going to hurt herself one of these days doing that" Tune commented sitting on the fence stretching her wings.

"She's always hurrying herself with everything; he always made sure she calmed down" Crescent stated licking Yue's ears as Yue narrowed her eyes.

"I sense them" Yue stated to the others who nodded.

* * *

**End-**

**How was that, hope it was okay, sorry for it being so short :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Enjoy Chapter Two**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sailene made it to school just in time to find her locker and first class. _'Ha that was fast'_ Sailene just waited outside the classroom, headphones in ears listening to one of her songs. A tap on her shoulder caused her to take her headphones out and fallow her teacher into the room. Whispers started as soon as her face was shown, her main two trademarks; the braid and twin crescent necklace also gave her away.

"Class I'm sure you already know her this is Sailene Kururugi, she's going to be going to this school" Miss Haruna said smiling. Sailene just ignored all the desperate looks and glares sent her way. "Why don't you sit at the corner window huh?" She asked gaining a nod.

Walking to the back she sat down and just placed her headphones back in, instead of writing notes she started a new song to sing. After the first four classes she's written three songs for her next concert and was waiting for lunch to end.

"Um, hello" Sailene looked up to see a boy with swirly glasses and a fuzzy ball for a head. "I-I was wondering if y-you c-could… um" hiding a picture behind his back.

Sailene placed the book she was reading down, "you have a pen?" she asked. The boy nodded handing over a silver sharpie and her picture, "oh my favorite color. Okay 'to my classmate…'" she looked up to him.

"Oh uh Melvin's my name" Melvin said giving a bright smile.

"Okay, '… Melvin, keep everything up, yours S.K' there you go Melvin" Sailene said handing the picture and sharpie back with a gentle smile.

"Oh you can keep the sharpie if you want" Melvin said smiling back.

Sailene grinned; "thanks see ya later" Melvin nodded and left.

Serena was watching the entire thing than huffed, "who does she think she is giving autographs out" Amy who had come to visit Serena looked along with Lita to Sailene who was listening to her music not eating.

"Serena she's a popular person it's not her fault" Lita said feeling sorry for the girl. "Hey why don't we talk with her after school?" Lita asked looking at Amy who nodded.

"I think she'll be too busy" Serena said eating her lunch.

Sailene just looked out the window and frowned. Lita frowned herself, "way to go I think she heard you. You know it never hurts to ask, why don't Amy or I ask now?" Amy nodded.

"I'll ask" Amy got up after Lita nodded. Walking over to Sailene she got the girls' attention quickly. "Hi I'm Amy your Sailene right?" that gained a nod. "Well some of my friends and myself were wondering if you'd like to hang out today" Amy asked.

Sailene thought for a moment "one of my concerts are tonight I'm afraid, I have to get ready for it. If you're all free tomorrow maybe I can" Sailene replied.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot you concert was tonight and I'm one of you biggest fans" Amy gave a gentle chuckle.

Sailene smiled "of you want I have extra tickets for you and some more friends if you'd want" Sailene said giving Amy some tickets (like 7 or eight)

"Oh thank you so much" Amy smiled happily taking the tickets. "I already have a ticket so I'll let the others have them" Sailene smiled.

Amy walked back over, "too busy right Amy?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Yes because her concerts tonight so she has to get ready" Amy said, but added "so she gave me these to give you and the others" holding out the tickets.

"Wow" Lita smiled as Serena just stared.

"She gave you those?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes they were extras" Amy stated, "also are you free tomorrow? She can hang out than" Amy asked.

"I'm free" Lita smiled.

"I'll have Rini with me but I'm free" Serena said agreeing as well.

**-After School-**

"You guys have what?!" Mina shouted as everyone had gathered at Serena's house.

"Tickets for Sailene's concert tonight" Amy said as Mina squealed in happiness.

"I can't believe it I've always wanted to go to her concerts" Mina sighed.

"Yeah I mean they were always sold out before anything" Ray said petting Artemis' head.

"Hey wait what about me?" Rini pouted.

"Don't worry Rini, I was going to take you" Amy smiled, "and I was going to see if Darien wanted to come as well" Amy turned to Serena who nodded.

_"Sure I can go" _Darien said over the phone, Serena gave a thumbs up to Amy who nodded.

"That leaves one ticket left" Lita said as Sam bolted in.

"Can I go please?!" He begged the girls.

"Sammy I didn't know you were a fan of Sailene" Serena said to her brother who nodded.

"I am please!" Sam begged again.

"Hmm sure" Serena said to her brother who leapt up happy.

* * *

Sailene just sat in her dressing chair as Sanji fixed her up.

"Ah another concert my sweetheart, your hair is getting longer soon you'll have to keep it over your shoulder" both laughed at that. Yue grabbed mascara for Sanji "thank you dear" Yue barked lightly.

Crescent was in Sailene's arms helping keep the teenager calm. "I have a bad feeling about this Sanji" Sailene said as she kept her entire body still.

"Well, I've learned to trust your cautious side but you do need to loosen a bit sweetheart. So what songs are you singing?" Sanji asked applying powder.

"New songs that the others learned today" Sailene paused cause of the powder. "The Last Unicorn and Veni Vidi Vici" she finished as Sanji finished.

"Veni Vidi Vici?" Sanji questioned.

"I came, I saw, I conquered, it's Latin" Sailene said standing up as Crescent leapt onto Yue's back.

**_"Now featuring the star, Sailene Kururugi!" _**Gaining a rowdy response, Sailene smiled dressed in her usual, she got ready to sing.

"That's her?" Luna asked on Rini's head, making sure not to draw attention to herself.

"Yeah she's a new kid" Serena said.

_"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn_

When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive

When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive"

Clapping responded to her song as she smiled, "alright last song Veni Vidi Vici" **(I couldn't find the lyrics to the one I listen to but look up Nightcore Veni Vidi Vici)**

_'I can't believe it, she was found!' _Luna thought watching her start to sing with narrowed eyes, looking to Artemis who nodded.

After the concert Serena and the others stayed behind.

"What'd you think?" A man asked he looked like Sailene but older.

"Oh it was excellent!" Ray said blushing as soon as she saw him.

"Max leave your sister's friends alone" A mature woman's voice called out.

"Mom's right Max see you guys later" Sailene started walking with Serena and the others as Yue, Crescent and Tune kept watch from a distance.

Yue growled, "I can't believe it" she snarled out paving the room, the others had gone home to wait for Sailene, Damon, her fiancée, was going to pick her up.

"Yue calm down it's starting to get windy outside" Max said as he sat down in a chair in Sailene's room, looking out the window.

"I understand her irritation, those stupid fleabags are with our princess!" Crescent growled as Tune sat on her perch.

"Sisters you know they can't hurt her she is the oldest which means the strongest" Tune told them calmly.

Max listened to their bickering as he looked to the photos that were Sailene's room.

"But, But-" The door cut Crescent off causing Lakota's head to pop up from the dog bed in Sailene's room.

"Welcome home darling, how was everything?" Jay asked her daughter as Damon left, Yue bounded down the stairs colliding with Sailene taking both down.

"Okay when mom says welcome home that doesn't mean tackle the first chance you get" Sailene said to the large canine who panted in her face. "Get off Yue" Sailene commanded. Yue did as she was told and waited for Sailene to regain her balance.

"Everything was fine nothing out of the ordinary" Sailene paused from leaving "though I had a weird feeling about that group, like something was off" Sailene said as she looked to the older woman who narrowed her eyes instantly.

"You don't think they're the things that came after you do you?" Jay asked.

"I don't think so also their cats wouldn't stop staring… at… me. They had crescent marks!" Sailene shouted the last part mouth falling open.

"Crescent marks? You mean like Crescent?" Jay asked as Max came down.

"No they only had _one _mark each upside-down" Sailene said still in shock.

* * *

**End**

**I mixed Chapters 2 & 3 together.**


	3. AN

**It's another AN guys sorry but I'm trying to work on my Pokémon stories, they won't be put on hiatus but I won't work on them right now. Thanks for seeing this guys, bye.**

**PW~**


End file.
